


Bandaged Cop

by JustSimon



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume 2kki's true ending.
Relationships: Gakuran/Aoshiru





	Bandaged Cop

Gakuran always followed by rules, he often behaves like he some cop or hall-monitor, but in one day, Gakuran wanted to go in some journey, he began interested in dream world and what there in far distance, far from his monochrome place, and so Gakuran went in his own. adventure. On his road Gakuran met a many dream denizens, he visited Kamen Eshi's Art Gallery, were in some crazy circus, walked under sea and on the beach, even crossed swords with Yukata, but then he found some kind of hospital, there Gakuran met someone special, in one of hospital rooms was a guy with a white skin and gray eyes, dark-gray hair, but also he had a drip stand with a strange green liquid, Gakuran decided to talk with him. "Um hello." 'Oh, um, i didn't expect the guests.' "I am Gakuran, who are you?" 'Aoshiru, are you from police and what happened with your arms?' "No, its just my school uniform, and my arms inside of my gakuran coat. Um, what the green liquid in your drip stand?" 'Its a special green juice, its need me to live or something.' "Oh sorry, i don't knew." 'No problem, so what are you doing here?' "Well i just have a journey and decided check this hospital, so uh, don't you have a visitors?" 'Only my big brother Yukata and certain someone, with a chainsaw.' "Chainsaw? Urotsuki!" 'You know her?' "I gave her gakuran effect, and then she chainsawed me." 'Me too kinda, i mean, she chainsawed me too.' "How about we took a stroll a bit." 'I can't my wheelchair is broken.' "Just grab me for the coat and don't let go" 'Um ok.'  
Gakuran helped to Aoshiru stand up and then Aoshiru grabbed him for the coat just like Gakuran told him.  
"You are taller than i thought, but still, ahem cute." 'Did you just called me cute?' "Oops, s-sorry, i don't know what in my-" 'I mean, no one called me cute before.'  
Both boys are blushed, they had some stroll and conversation, but even if boys had a nice time in company of each other, Gakuran knew that he should go back in his home.  
"It was nice to meet you Aoshiru-san." 'I can say same Gakuran.' "You can call me Gakuran-kun, if you want to. Well, Its time for me to go." 'Um ok, if... if you don't mind, can you pay to me visit again? If its not a problem.' "With pleasure, see ya next time Aoshiru-san." 'I'll see you too Gakuran-kun." After that Gakuran left Aoshiru, but its not were their goodbye, soon or later they will meet again for sure, and in that next meeting, one of them should do one step forward in their relationships.


End file.
